clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Pingy
Pingy is one of the original members who came to eXe from TG. He has been known to have a fiery temper, but has since become more laid back in his dealings with others. A natural leader and insufferable troll, he has kept things interesting everywhere he's been, and is both loved and hated throughout eXe. He had a pet hamster named Spazzy and would always post pictures of her playing games on the keyboard. Tactical Gaming Career Ranks and Positions *Recruit (New Recruit) equiv, Probes Squad *Squad Member (Team Member equiv), Pheonix Squad *Squad Assistant (Team Assistant equiv), Probes Squad *Squad Leader ( Team Leader equiv), Firebat Squad *Platoon Leader (Division Manager equiv), 1st Battalion (NA region equiv) Awards *Tactical Gaming Sponsor Award Medal *Outstanding Recruiter Award Medal (2nd Award) *Outstanding Volunteer Award Medal *Armed Forces Service Medal *Achievement Medal *Leadership Award Medal *Commander's Award Medal *Medal of Excellence Pingy became highly decorated within TG because of his dedication and effort that was put towards any task he was given. He chose to leave TG when the clan leader started dictating which game modes could and couldn't be played during practice. Although he tried to help with changing the clan leader's mind and convince him that StarCraft 2 was played 1v1 but was still a team game, it was ultimately unsuccessful and rather than being stuck playing 3v3 and 4v4 he set out with other members of the SC2 Division to create eXe. eXe Career Ranks and Positions *Department Head, Recruiting *Division Officer, Team Fortress 2 *Division Manager, Battlefield 3 *News Director, News Team *Team Leader , Hybrid *Team Member, On Leave *Team Member, Veteran Awards * eXe Veteran : ''Everyone, regardless of your time in eXe has heard the name Pingy. He as been a pain in my ass for SO long but eXe would not be the same place without him. Pingy is the reason that the Starcraft Division is as big as it is today. Though it was in TG, his mass recruitment drives really got SC going in TG and continued that over here. Pingy has served as an old department leader before we switched to the CM's and Leader system and helped found and shape eXe. Not to many members can touch his long service record aside from maybe myself and GregoRoach '' : ''- eXe Leader Yutari -'' Despite starting out on the Head Council as the Department Head of Recruiting, Pingy has not been as successful within eXe as he was in TG. It was decided rather early in eXe's history to decentralize the Departments, and Pingy became Division Officer for TF2. Unfortunately, the game did not survive within eXe and neither did his next undertaking, BF3. Since then he has created this wiki to document eXe and have a permanant record of the history of the organization. For a short time he also acted as director for the news team, but lack of participation by the writers and little interest from the member base resulted in the end of that. After taking a leave of absence when his son was born, Pingy has returned to eXe and picked up as team leader of Hybrid and feels confident he can help rejuvenate the waning organization. eXe Cultural Influences Besides recruiting almost half of the original members who moved from TG to eXe, and his larger than life personality on the forums that has brought him infamy, Pingy has influenced eXe culture in other ways as well. A shortlived influence was his "trollatar" while trolling the forums, and while other members did use it for a time it gradually fell into disuse. His most recent cultural influence has been because of his insistence of creating, developing, and showing everyone this wiki. Thus, the two memes featured below. and influenced by Pingy's insistence that everyone look at the Wiki.]] Category:Players Category:NA